


Adel la maghetta viola

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Quando il mondo è una favola [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Magic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ha partecipato al THE ONE HUNDRED PROMPT CHALLENGE con il prompt: 27. Viola.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OM6L7-rSqn0.





	Adel la maghetta viola

Adel la maghetta viola  
   
Alcuni fulminelli viola chiaro si abbattevano trasversali per la stanza scura, in verticale.  
La giovinetta seduta al centro della stanza, stringeva un libriccino per le magie con entrambe le mani paffutelle. Le rune sulle pagine tremolavano e si muovevano, luccicando.  
La ragazzina mosse su e giù i piedini stretti delle ballerine viola scuro, ticchettandolo sul pavimento a scacchi. Il crepitio dei piccoli fulmini le risuonava nelle orecchie.  
Si alzò in piedi e si mise a saltellare sul posto, una piccola ciocca dei suoi corti capelli viola brillante si sollevò verso l’alto. Le iridi della giovane, del medesimo colore, brillavano, riflettendo i fulminelli.  
“Risvegliati energia al mio richiamo. La magia ti richiama,  _doki-doki_ ” recitò la piccola.  
Una serie di minute note violette comparvero intorno a lei, a formare un cerchio ed iniziarono a volarle intorno. Un cerchio di raffigurazioni di fiori viola le comparve sotto i piedi, illuminando la sua figura nella sua interezza.  
“Sta attenta a controllare la tua magia, piccola maghetta, o ne perderai il controllo. Dosala bene” disse il famiglio sulla sua schiena. Mosse le orecchie di stoffa rosa e arricciò il nasino.  
La piccola sentì le bretelle del suo zainetto animato muoversi, infastidendole le spalle.  
“ _E_  la maga maestra questa volta potrebbe metterci in castigo”. Proseguì il coniglio zaino rosa.  
La piccola girò la pagina, e guardò le rune successive.  
< Tranquillo, ce la posso fare > pensò, sorridendo.  
“Invadi il mio corpo, affinché ti possa servire appieno”. Proseguì a recitare la maga bambina.  
I quadrati del pavimento divennero alcuni di un viola scuro tendente al nero e altri di un viola così chiaro da tendere al bianco.  
Sul soffitto comparvero delle volute di fumo candide che, con i loro ghirigori, invasero la stanza. Da esse vennero spruzzate pagliuzze di luce violette, che caddero come polvere su tutta la stanza, posandosi anche sulla piccola.  
I vestiti candidi di lei si tinsero di viola e anche la copertina del libro fu ricoperta dalla polvere.  
La porta si aprì con un cigolio e ne entrò una maga da un lungo abito color panna, che socchiuse gli occhi, sospirando rumorosamente.  
“Adelaide, ti avevo detto di non usare le magie di livello così alto da sola” la rimproverò. Batté un paio di volte le mani e l’incanto cessò. Raggiunse la più piccola e le tolse il libro di magia dalle mani, stringendolo al petto prosperoso.  
“Io lo sapevo che saremmo finiti nei guai” bisbigliò lo zainetto.  
Adel sporse il labbro inferiore ed incassò il capo tra le spalle, facendo ondeggiare la sua capigliatura.  
“Maestra, ci stavo riuscendo” piagnucolò.  
L’insegnante le diede un colpetto con il libro in testa e negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare i propri boccoli viola.  
“Quando sarai una maga di stadio più avanzato. Ora fila subito nella tua stanza, prima che decida di punirti” rimproverò la piccola.  
Adel tirò su con il naso e corse fuori, le pagliuzze violette scomparvero dal suo vestito, esplodendo con una serie di pop. La piccola percorse il lungo corridoio e proseguì lungo il salone vuoto, dirigendosi lungo le scale.  
“Non è giusto, Tead, non si fidano di me” piagnucolò, rivolta allo zainetto.  
“Devi aspettare, un giorno sarai una maga viola anche tu” rispose il coniglio di stoffa.


End file.
